1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to Account Request (ACR) messages for chargeable sessions in a computer network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Chargeable sessions may occur in a computer network system when used by subscribers. For example, some subscribers may be charged for data usage in connection with a cellular data network system.
Various systems in the computer network system may each generate a set of Account Requests (ACR) messages relating to a chargeable session. These systems are commonly referred to as Charge Trigger Function (CTF) systems. For each chargeable session, the CTF system may generate an ACR Start message indicating the start of the chargeable session, one or more ACR Interim messages each indicating continuation of the chargeable session, and an ACR Stop message indicating the end of the chargeable session.
During normal operation, the CTF system may direct each set of ACR messages to a primary Charge Collection Function (CCF) system. The CCF system may be configured to receive and correlate ACRs and to generate a Charging Data Record (CDR) for each set of ACR messages relating to the chargeable session.
The CCF system may need to be shut down for maintenance and/or upgrades. When this happens, the flow of ACR messages to the CCF system from a particular CTF system may be disrupted. Following the shutdown, therefore, the remaining ACR Interim messages and the Stop message may be sent to a secondary CCF system. This may result in two incomplete CDRs, one on the primary CCF system, and one on the secondary CCF system.
Efforts may be made to locate and correlate these incomplete CDRs on the different CCF systems. This effort can require a significant amount of processing, which can be costly. Matching all of the incomplete CDRs, moreover, may not always be possible, resulting in lost revenue for otherwise chargeable sessions.